Induction heating of individual parts to heat treat such parts has long been used. However, the sequential induction heating of a plurality of parts has encountered many difficulties. Mechanically handling the plurality of parts as such parts are continuously moved through induction coils has been problematic. In addition, the proper heating and quenching of the continuously moving parts has also been problematic. Non-limiting prior art systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,745,765; US 2011/0000588, US 2012/0091122 and WO 2011/130699, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In view of the current state of the art, there is a need for a device that can continuously heat and quench a plurality of parts that are sequentially moved past an induction heating coil.